cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Sid Haig
Sid Haig (1939 - ) Film Deaths *''Spider Baby: Or, the Maddest Story Ever Told (The Liver Eaters)'' (1968) [Ralph]: Killed in an explosion, along with everybody else in the house, when Lon Chaney Jr. sets off some dynamite to put them all out of their misery. *'Beware! The Blob (1972)' [Deputy Zed]: Eaten by The Blob *''Coffy ''(1973) [Omar]: Stabbed in the neck with a hairpin by Pam Grier when he is about to rape her by the roadside. *''Galaxy of Terror'' (1981) [Quuhod]: Stabbed in the chest when his own severed arm throws a crystal at him. (Thanks to Matthew) *''The Aftermath'' (1982) [Cutter]: Shot in the back by Christopher Barkett, after Sid kills Steve Barkett. (Thanks to Matt) *''Warlords'' (1989) [The Warlord]: Beaten to death in a fight with David Carradine in the desert. *''The Devil's Rejects'' (2005) [Captain Spaulding]: Shot to death (along with Sheri Moon and Bill Moseley) by police in a shoot-out when they drive through a roadblock. (Thanks to Robert) *''House of the Dead 2: Dead Aim ''(2005) [Professor Curien]: Killed by a female zombie; he later comes back as a zombie himself, but is again destroyed. (Thanks to PortsGuy) *''Night of the Living Dead 3D'' (2006) [Gerald Tovar Jr.]: Eaten by a group of zombies after Brianna Brown knocks him into their midst. (Thanks to Matthew) *''Brotherhood of Blood'' (2007) [Pashek]: Killed (off-camera) when we see the blood splash on a board. *''Dark Moon Rising'' (2009) [Crazy Louis]: Killed by the werewolf Max Ryan. *''Bone Tomahawk'' (2015) [Buddy]: Shot in the throat with an arrow by one of the Troglodyte's, who then attack him and rip his guts out, while David Arquette looks on in horror. TV Deaths *[[Gunsmoke (1955 series)|''Gunsmoke: Stage Stop'' (1966)]] [Wade Hanson]: Shot by Milburn Stone as the three stage robbers attack the relay station. (Thanks to Brian) *[[Mission: Impossible (1966 series)|''Mission: Impossible: Fakeout'' (1966)]] [Hidalgo]: Mauled to death by a polar bear. (Thanks to Dignan) *''Mission: Impossible: The Slave Part 2 (''1967) [Musha]: Shot in the stomach by Percy Rodrigues. *''Gunsmoke: MacGraw'' (1969) [Eli Crawford]: He and his brother Allen Jaffe waylay released prisoner J.D. Cannon on his way to Dodge and try to shake him down for a stash of robbed money but he shoots both of them . (Thanks to Brian) *[[Hart to Hart (1979 series)|''Hart to Hart: Murder, Murder on the Wall'' (1980)]] [Gunther Maddox]: Stabbed in the back (off-screen) by Karen Carlson; he dies shortly afterwards, after the elevator doors open and he collapses in front of Stefanie Powers. *[[MacGyver (1985 series)|''MacGyver: To Be a Man'' (1986)]] [Khalil]: Accidentally shoots himself after Richard Dean Anderson launches a compressed tank at him. Haig, Sid Haig, Sid Haig, Sid Haig, Sid Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by beating Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by zombie attack Category:Death scenes by animal attack Category:Death scenes by werewolf attack Category:Death scenes by monster attack Category:Death scenes by arrow Category:Death scenes by accidental shooting Category:Death scenes by devouring Category:Death scenes by mauling Category:Death scenes by being eaten alive Category:Death scenes by biting Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Actors who died in a Rob Zombie Movies Category:People who died in a The Blob film Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Western Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:People who died in a Gunsmoke series